Lucky Break
by escalator
Summary: A sleepless Haruka decides to do something productive with her nighttime.
1. Lucky Break

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Lucky Break**

Can't. Sleep. Accursed insomnia. It's all her fault dammit. And I bet _she_ has no trouble sleeping. Blasted, mother fucking – oh, right. I forgot. She doesn't want me to swear. She says it's improper.

The things that girl makes me do… Haruka don't skip classes. Haruka do your homework. Haruka don't swear. Haruka don't get into fights. Haruka don't throw your clothes on the floor. Haruka clean your room. Haruka don't leave plates lying around. Haruka don't be childish. Haruka pose for me. Haruka drive me around but don't exceed the speed limit. Haruka go shopping with me. Haruka carry my bags. Haruka this, Haruka that. Pah! She's a freaking slave-driver. At least I haven't found myself in dress and makeup yet – though not for lack of trying on her part. I swear, that girl's greatest ambition is to get me in a mini-skirt… Jeez, if it wasn't her I would… Well, let's just say something really nasty would happen. But she, she just smiles and I melt. How the hell does she pull it off every time? I know, I know, I get what I deserve. Noone told me to be vulnerable to her smiles and whims. But I can still grumble about it, can't I?

So. Twist and turn and twist and turn and twist and turn… Graaaaaah! It's nerve-wracking. Anything would be more fun than this. Maybe I'll go check on her. Yes, that would definitely be more than fun.

Ha! Am I right or what? There she is, sleeping like an angel. Silky aqua hair spread over the pillow, head turned to the side, lips slightly parted, alabaster neck exposed in all it's majestic splendor, chest gently rising and falling and that tantalizing body only half-covered by the blanket. If I were an artist I would probably be in seventh artistic heaven right now. Not that I ain't in heaven anyway, but that's another story.

Beautiful. So very beautiful. Sweet Burning Temptation. To taste these soft lips… Why not? She's asleep. She won't even know it happened. Honestly though, I want to do a lot more than that. Something along the lines of ripping her nightdress and drinking her dry. Ooooh, that's a nice way to put it Haruka, really nice. 'Drinking her dry'. Right. How about 'I want to make her gasp and moan and scream'? Or maybe 'I want to fuck her brains out', how about that? What a nice pervert I am. Standing here in the middle of the night, thinking of how I want to ravage my (straight?) best friend. And loving every moment of it too. I bet I'm all red and flustered. Good thing she can't see me. I doubt I would survive the teasing. And then I'd have to deal with all sorts of 'Why are you here?' or 'Why are you blushing?' type of questions and I really can't answer either, can I?

Okay, this is it. Enough ogling for tonight. No sense in staying here any longer. What if she wakes up? And besides, there's no telling what I might do if I keep getting excited like this. I've taken enough of a risk already. I should just leave now. Get going girl. Turn around and leave. Leave I tell you! And try not to trip on the way out, will you? Riiight. I can almost hear myself whining: "But I don't want to go!" It appears that I have forgotten how to move my own feet. What can I say? Excessive Michiru ogling tends to do that to people. But at least _I_ am not drooling like some fanboys of hers usually do in the concerts. I may be here staring but _I_ have some dignity. Riiight. Anyway, I know perfectly well that I'm asking for trouble now but… her lips are so… inviting… I think maybe I'll…

Dignity be damned.

Closer. Get closer. Don't be afraid. She's asleep, remember? Come on, don't just stand there like a stick, go ahead. Waaaaah! Idiot! What the hell are you doing breathing into her face like that? You'll wake her up! Just get on with it! Get on with it! Ah… yes. Yes, that's it… Mmm… so… divinely… soft… She…

"Finally."

…Speaks? SPEAKS? She's awake? Has she been awake all this time?

Nooooooooo! I'm doomed! Now she'll hate me and never talk to me again and

"I feared you'd never do it."

ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno

"Honestly, Ruka, if you had kept me waiting any longer…"

ohnoohnooh – huh?

She giggles.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I've liked you since forever."

She's kidding, right? This is one of her jokes. Right? I suppose there's only one way to find out. Time for another kiss.

"Aww… you're getting bolder. How cute…"

Yes, yes, yes, just shut up and kiss me some more. And whatever you do don't stop holding me. Sigh… I have the distinct impression that I'm grinning like an idiot. But I don't mind.

"Michiru?"

"Nani?"

"You were awake all along, weren't you?"

"Of course."

Evil girl.

"Michiru?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we skip school tomorrow?"

"You have something better in mind?"

"Perhaps…"

"Well, if you can make it worth my while… I suppose it will be okay just this once."

"Good. Now, where were we?"

"Aah! Haruka stop that! It tickles!"

Squirm all you want, you are so not getting away. I haven't even started with you yet. My turn to be evil. I deserve it… Don't I?


	2. Lucky Break: Behind the scenes

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I belong to myself. The beta-reader doesn't really exist so she belongs to me too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This isn't a continuation of Lucky Break. It's a silly extra of sorts. I got the idea while I was editing the actual story. Didn't intend to add it at first, but then again someone might just have some fun by reading it. Enjoy.

* * *

Oh, hello there. I'm trying to brew a comedy potion, would you like to give me a hand? It won't take long. Thank you. I've been told it's a fairly easy one to make, but I still have some trouble. Maybe I didn't read the instructions properly? Let's see… Take a person that always second-guesses her fanfics because she doesn't have a beta-reader and none of her friends want to get involved in something so bothersome. Done. Add a fictional peppy beta-reader. Did that too. Spice up the mixture with a few stereotypes about boy-girl (or in certain cases girl-girl) interaction and nudity that are usually found in romantically inclined manga. Uh-huh… Stir nine times clock-wise. Okay, here I go. One… Two… 

**BOOM!**

Now why did the cauldron explode?

X

Elmedir proudly (?) presents

X

**Lucky Break – Behind the scenes: **

**the perils of being a fanfiction writer **

X

Author (bounces excitedly on her seat): So what do you think? Is the fic any good? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Beta-reader: Well...

Author: Yes?...

Beta-reader: It's... different.

Author (hopeful): Really?

Beta-reader: Just kidding.

(Author falls over)

Beta-reader: It's same old, same old actually. Haruka and sleep. Again. You _always_ have her doing something related to sleep.

Author: Not always.

Beta-reader (ignores the interruption): It's almost like a pattern of sorts in your fanfics. I wonder... Could it be that you have a Haruka in bed fetish?

Author (sputtering): A WHAT!

Beta-reader: Sleep requires a bed usually. It makes perfect sense, doesn't it?

Author (suddenly smirking): Sure it does. It makes perfect sense that your dirty mind would come up with something like that. Which makes me wonder... Could it be that _you_ have the Haruka fetish?

Beta-reader (trying to sound innocent): What makes you think that?

Author (evil grin): Oh, I don't know... Maybe the piles of Haruka plushies in your bedroom... Or maybe the Haruka stickers and posters all over the walls and ceiling…

(Beta-reader starts to feel uncomfortable)

Author: Or maybe the fact that I had to read the story to you while you were waving a stick and yelling "Space Sword Blaster"…

(Beta-reader starts to feel very uncomfortable)

Author: Or maybe the fact that you had little Harukas stitched on your underwear…

Beta-reader (cracks): All right! All right! You don't have a Haruka fetish! I do! Ruka-sama! I love you! (Breaks into a tirade of increasingly corny love proclamations)

Author (groans): Oh no, I got her started again...

Several hours later

Beta-reader: Sigh... Ruka-sama...

(Notices author unplugging her ears)

……………………..

Wait a minute... JUST HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S ON MY UNDERWEAR!

Author (sweatdrops): That's because you're prancing around in them every time I come to visit.

Beta-reader (checks what she's wearing): Kyaaa!

Author: Eh? What's wrong?

Beta-reader: Nooo! Don't look!

Author (rolls her eyes): I've seen you plenty of times already so quit playing shy. If you're _that_ embarrassed just wear some clothes dammit. We have serious work to do here. Besides, it's not like you have something that I don't - ow! What was that for?

Beta-reader (tackles author and proceeds to give her a good whacking): Pervert!

Author: Ouch! Hey, calm down! Get off of me!

Beta-reader (keeps whacking): Shut up! Hentai! Sex-maniac! Lecherous old man!

Author: I'm a girl!

Beta-reader: Molester!

Author: Who's molesting whom here?

Beta-reader: DIE!

The life of a fanfiction writer is harsh indeed…

THE END


End file.
